autres mondes
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shots complètement indépendants, Havoc/plein de monde:: 1er volet : Becky. 2e: Breda. 3e: Riza. 4e: Hughes. 5e: Farman. 6e: Maria. 7e: Denny. 8e: Martel. 9e; Roy. 10e: Scieszka. 11e: Miles. 12e: une anonyme. 13e: Armstrong. MàJ, 14e: Rose, avenir. 15e: Catherine, grand amour. 16e: Winry, changement. 17e: Paninya, pas sérieux. 18e: Gracia, face au passé. ::het et yaoi
1. Rebecca, bière, capote, clope

Je l'ai déjà fait il y a plusieurs années pour Fury dans le recueil "un monde au conditionnel" ( /s/2825448/ ) : prendre un personnage que j'aime et le coupler avec plein de monde ; au tour de Havoc cette fois !  
(Et justement, Fury sera absent de ce recueil, parce qu'il y a des trucs comme ça que je n'arrive plus à séparer : son one-shot se trouve dans un autre recueil spécifique, "des anecdotes" ( /s/6643714/13/ ))

Alors, qui préfèrerez-vous ?

* * *

**Titre : **Bière, capote, clope  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Rebecca Catalina  
**Genre : **avec bénéfices mutuels  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
**Nombre de mots : **555

oOo

Becky, c'est une bonne copine. Sous-Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, tireur d'élite, comme cette chère Riza, mais tellement plus délurée, tellement plus accessible. Jean pourrait presque dire que c'est un bon copain, en fait. Mais pas devant elle parce qu'il se récolterait de ces taloches...  
Non, il n'a pas envie de la vexer. Il tient à elle. C'est une très bonne copine et un peu plus que ça.

Pour déployer ce plus il leur faut trois objets : une bonne bière pour se mettre dans l'humeur, une capote parce que, et une cigarette à partager pour après. C'est la seule circonstance où Rebecca fume encore et Jean ne partagerait avec personne d'autre. Bien sûr il ne faut pas que ça, c'est une question d'entente, d'humeur et de moment qui s'y prête, du fait qu'ils se connaissent et savent ce qu'ils cherchent à peu près l'un en l'autre.

C'est une très bonne copine et ça serait presque une sœur, sauf qu'on ne fait pas des trucs pareils avec sa sœur. Il promet quand même que si elle se trouve un mec en qui elle croit mais qu'elle se plante que le mec la fait souffrir, il cassera la gueule à l'indélicat de sa part. Il demande toujours ensuite s'il ne risque jamais de devoir se casser la gueule à lui-même ?  
Rebecca rit et assure que non.  
De toute façon, affirme-t-il, elle sera bien capable de lui botter le cul elle-même sinon.

Elle est aussi bonne que lui au tir ou au combat à mains nues. C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'entendent si bien comme partenaires d'entraînement que ça peut se passer si bien entre eux quand l'envie les prend. C'est toujours énergique, avec une joie étrange. Ça laisse les longs cheveux bouclés de Rebecca, qu'elle refuse de couper malgré les soucis qu'ils peuvent lui causer, tout emmêlés. Jean n'offre pas de l'aider à les recoiffer. Elle n'a pas à s'enfermer par pudeur dans la salle de bain pour le faire non plus. C'est juste une partie de son corps, qui ne leur tire pas beaucoup d'émotion. Ils n'ont pas cette intimité là.

C'est une très bonne copine et ça ne sera jamais une petite copine. Encore moins une fiancée. Il l'aime bien, oui, et il aime bien ce qu'ils font ensemble aussi, et il pense bien que c'est au moins à peu près réciproque. Mais ils ne se sentent, ni l'un ni l'autre, prêt à s'engager pour autre chose.  
Ils se ressemblent trop, voilà.  
Et puis ils n'ont pas envie d'étouffer la légèretés de leurs rencontres dans la routine d'un truc sérieux.

Ils prennent leurs revanches ensemble sur les vacheries de la vie, d'un supérieur invivable qui leur pourrit les choses en manœuvre, ou d'une rupture douloureuse pour l'un qui coïncide justement avec une triste période de célibat pour l'autre. Et puis ensuite ils repartent d'un bon pied jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

C'est une si bonne copine, ils se comprennent si facilement, que parfois, il se demande ce qu'il ferait s'il se trouvait une copine sérieuse et qu'il ne la voyait plus du tout. Est-ce que son nouveau bonheur suffirait ou est-ce qu'il s'ennuierait, et est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu soulagé chaque fois qu'il se fait larguer puisqu'il sait qu'elle sera là pour lui ?


	2. Breda, pintage de gueule et imprévus

**Titre : **Des conséquences d'un pintage de gueule  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc & Heymans Breda  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"imprévu"**  
****Nombre de mots : **~800

oOo

Un si beau matin, avec de la lumière bien trop vive à travers les rideaux et des chants d'oiseaux bien trop aigus qui traversent la fenêtre. Deux corps chauds serrés l'un contre l'un dans un lit trop étroit. Un début de migraine et de nausée, la langue pâteuse et la voix bien rauque pour constater que,  
« C'était pas prévu au programme, ça. »

La première toux du matin passée et les symptômes de la gueule de boisà peu près sous contrôle, Havoc se familiarise avec la situation.  
Point positif, il est dans son propre lit.  
Point négatif, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui.  
Point positif, c'est Breda ; au moins c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît.  
Rectification : point négatif, c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

Et Breda lui aussi aussi essaie de remonter le cours des événements :  
« Le programme prévoyait quoi, déjà ?  
- On se trouve un bar chouette. »

Car c'est comme ça que ça commence, forcément.

« Bar il y a eu, chouette je ne sais pas.  
- On se bourre la gueule.  
- Fait. »

Et comment, manque-t-il de gémir. À en juger l'intensité de sa gueule de bois, c'était une cuite honorable. Il s'est déjà mis encore plus minable plusieurs fois par le passé, oh, ça pourrait être largement pire, mais un peu de modération cette fois aurait fait du bien.

« On chante des chansons vulgaires. »  
Le genre qui, quand ils sont bourrés, les fait rigoler comme des ânes et quand ils sont sobres ou à peu près leur donne encore envie de ricaner. Chose dont ça serait bien de s'abstenir quand même sur le moment.  
Oh, et s'ils n'avaient fait que chanter...  
« Debout sur la table.  
- Et on se met à moitié à poil.  
- On s'est mis presque _entièrement_à poil. »

Que voulez-vous, il ne leur faut même pas beaucoup d'alcool pour lever ces inhibitions-là. Dans le régiment, personne n'a honte de son corps ni de celui du voisin : habitués qu'ils sont à transpirer ensemble sur le terrain d'entraînement en maillot de corps voire torse nu, et de partager les douches ensuite...

« On se fait virer du bar.  
- _Manu militari_. »

Là-dessus, Breda ricane pour de bon et, c'est contagieux, Havoc le suit. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient trop bourrés pour riposter et lancer une bagarre de bar. Mais il y a eu d'autres fois...

« On trouve un autre bar et des poulettes.  
- Échoué _lamentablement_. »

Et est-ce à partir de là qu'ils ont dérapé du programme ?

« Tu vois, il fallait chercher les poulettes _avant_d'être bourrés. Je suis certain que j'ai dû te le dire, hier. »

Havoc ne relève même pas. Ça n'est pas le moment de commencer une engueulade sur à qui la faute. Il n'est pas en état pour ça et Breda ne devrait pas l'être non plus. À la place, il se confit dans sa misère...

« J'aurais aimé me réveiller dans le même lit qu'une fille. Même sans me souvenir de rien. Pour savoir quand même que je l'ai fait. »

Mais comptez sur Breda pour ne surtout pas compatir à sa douleur. Enfin, pas à celle-là en tout cas.

« En tout cas le programme ne prévoyait absolument de se réveiller dans le même lit. »

Et donc, ils en sont toujours au même point.

« On fait quoi maitenant ? »

Évidemment, ça n'est pas un lendemain de biture qu'il faut poser ce genre de question. La mise hors circuit la veille et le choc au réveil l'empêchent de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il enregistre, c'est qu'ils sont à poil et collants et qu'à tout prendre, il ne veut pas se rappeler comment ils en sont arrivés là exactement, en fait.

« Écoute. Je ne me souviens de rien. Tu ne te souviens de rien. Donc on peut facilement faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Du tout. Ok ? »

Merci vieux frère, pour cette solution qui arrange tout le monde. Peut-être que s'il se répète suffisament qu'effectivement il n'est rien arrivé, il s'en persuadera. Même alourdie par la biture, la voix raisonnable de Breda a toujours quelque chose de rassurant.

Plus calme maintenant, il peut se dire que peut-être, ce qui colle c'est surtout de la sueur parce que s'effondrer à deux dans un lit une place ça tient chaud, ça oui, mais finalement ça n'est pas une chaleur si désagréable, oh, et il y a peut-être un peu de bière renversée à blâmer et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il aura été question de la lécher pour ne pas la gaspiller. Hum.

Mais tout compte fait, que ça soit lui plutôt qu'un autre est plutôt positif.

« Breda ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu es quand même confortable, tu sais.  
- ...Ça, c'était pas prévu _du tout_! »


	3. Riza, une arme entre ses mains

**Titre : **Une arme entre ses mains  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples : **Jean Havoc - Riza Hawkeye - Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **dévotion désespérée  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **disons post série, plutôt du 1er anime, mais avec un peu de pessimisme ça pourrait passer aussi sur le manga et la nouvelle série ?  
**Nombre de mots : **~400

oOo

Il est un jouet entre les mains de Riza. Ça, Havoc le sait depuis le début. Il ne s'est jamais fait beaucoup d'illusions. Pour elle il est moins un partenaire que ne sont ses pistolets, ses fusils dont il a tellement admiré la précision qu'elle tirait. Il est là comme faire-valoir, comme une béquille pour ne pas s'effondrer, parce que depuis toujours et pour toujours c'est la Colonel qu'elle veut.  
Il n'y a pas de mystère là-dessus.

C'est différent des copines que Mustang lui a soufflées : il le savait dès le départ cette fois. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir Roy et elle ne supporte plus d'être seule, il ne supporte pas de la voir triste même s'il ne croyait pas pouvoir jamais avoir Riza.  
Il lui a offert son amitié, son amour, sa dévotion. Tout comme elle l'était pour l'autre, il l'est pour elle.  
Elle accepte certaines choses de lui, et c'est déjà ça. Il peut lui donner un peu de joie, par moments. Il peut lui offrir un plaisir fugace, coupable. Sans doute pas le bonheur, mais il essaie quand même, de toutes ses forces. Il fera tout ce qu'elle veut, et peut-être même plus, des choses qu'elle ne croit pas vouloir.

Il est une arme entre ses mains ; pas pour affronter quoi que ce soit, pour rendre l'autre jaloux et le convaincre de revenir se battre et la récupérer… Non. Une arme tournée contre elle-même, pour l'instant.  
Il sait que ça leur fait du mal à tous les deux, mais qu'il en sort du bien aussi. Et il espère encore qu'il pourra la convaincre, à force de tendresse et d'obstination, de tourner cette page. Qu'elle puisse brûler ses dernières cartouches de rage et en sortir encore vivante, prête à se recharger pour une nouvelle histoire ?  
Peut-être même pas avec lui. Peut-être que ça sera encore un autre qui récoltera les fruits de son labeur. Mais au moins, elle sera enfin heureuse. Et lui, pour le temps où elle se sert de lui, il en est content.


	4. Hughes, montre moi

**Titre : **_Show and tell_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes  
**Genre : **gen un peu cracké + un soupçon d'UST  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "montre moi"  
**Continuité : **pré-série ou TWT  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

Demander de son propre chef à Maes Hughes de vous montrer des photos de sa femme et de sa fille, cest du masochisme à l'état pur. Déjà, lui donner sans le faire exprès la moindre occasion de le faire, c'est s'exposer à un quart d'heure de torture. Hughes brandit un festival de photos et piaille et s'extasie lui-même dessus. Hughes est grand et plutôt bien bâti mais n'a pas la carrure musculaire d'un Armstrong, et pourtant dans ces moments il est tout aussi imposant, si pas plus, étincelles de bonheur à l'appui.  
Il fait remarquer à quel point les deux femmes de sa vie sont jolies et heureuses, regardeeez comme ça se voit bien sur cette photo ! Et l'espiéglerie de sa fille sur cette autre ! Et les yeux enamourés de sa femme qui le fixent derrière l'objectif sur cette autre encore !

Pour n'importe qui, faire cette demande relève d'un gage suite à un pari perdu, ou une épreuve de courage dont faire démonstration devant d'autres. C'est bien assez lourd à supporter. Pas grand monde ne peut tenir plus de quelques dizaines de secondes.  
Alors pour quelqu'un qui en plus, abriterait une flamme secrète et condamnée d'avance pour Hughes, ça deviendrait complètement intolérable. Qui a envie qu'on lui brandisse sous le nez les preuves irréfutables de la réussite d'un autre et de son propre échec ?

Havoc a l'air de se ficher de tout ça. À la pause, écrasant son mégot, c'est avec le sourire qu'il demande si Hughes a de nouvelles photos de ses petites dames à montrer au monde. Hughes ne se le fait pas demander deux fois, et tant pis pour les collègues qui voueront Havoc aux gémonies parce que même s'ils peuvent esquiver les photos elles-mêmes ils vont devoir quand même entendre les commentaires interminables qui les accompagnent.  
He ben quoi, s'il aime entendre sa voix joyeuse, voir le bonheur à l'état pur se peindre sur son visage ? Ce qu'il voit dans ces photos, c'est l'amour immense qu'éprouve Hughes. Tant pis si c'est pour d'autres. Il voit le sentiment, pas sa cible. Et puis, mine de rien, il se sent important, d'être celui qui permet de donner cours à une telle joie, d'amener juste le prétexte pour lâcher la vanne...

De vanne, il y en a d'un autre type quand Breda plaisante, voyant Havoc bicher par procuration sur les photos, s'il rêve d'avoir lui-même une petite amie à photographier sous toutes les coutures. Et au fait la dernière en date elle t'a largué au bout de combien de temps ?  
Havoc ignore la question comme la réflexion. Il ne peut avouer à personne, déjà qu'il a du mal à s'en rendre compte lui-même, qu'il aimerait autant un copain qui le photographierait lui.  
Mais ça serait bien, du coup, qu'il ose demander à Hughes,  
« À propos de photos, vous savez ? Becky, la copine de notre Hawkeye préférée, a lancé comme ça l'idée qu'on fasse un calendrier genre Dieux du Stade mais Dieux de l'Armée, histoire de changer un peu notre image auprès du public. Le problème c'est de trouver un photographe qui saura faire ça avec goût et qui n'embêtera pas les demoiselles qui poseront et... ça vous dirait, éventuellement ? »  
Ça serait bien...


	5. Farman, matière grise inutile

**Titre : **Pour contrer la grisaille  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Watteau Farman, Jean Havoc (des filles)  
**Genre : **un peu déprimé  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"gris"**  
Nombre de mots : **675

oOo

Watteau Farman n'est sans doute pas le meilleur parti qui soit. Ni pour intéresser quelqu'un ni peut-être comme ami. Il est bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui sait tant de choses. Et il se trouve lui-même pas intéressant.  
Qu'a-t-il pour lui ? Le miroir est impitoyable : pas grand' chose. Les cheveux poivre et sel alors qu'il n'est pas si âgé que ça, la mine terne. Le comportement plat, il apporte environ zéro centre d'intérêt à ceux qui l'entourent.  
Il a de la cervelle à revendre, c'est vrai, mais pas si utile que ça non plus. Et puis, en général, les gens n'aiment pas trop qu'on en fasse étalage devant eux de toute façon.  
Ennuyeux ennuyeux ennuyeux.  
Il est bien intentionné, ça, pas de souci : gentil… mais fade.  
Il n'a même pas pour se racheter le côté mignon de Fury ; il a passé l'âge depuis longtemps, il n'a plus d'excuse à son manque d'expérience. Il n'a pas non plus le mordant de Breda ; il a de la mémoire brute mais pas forcément de capacités d'analyse hors du commun.  
Alors quoi, il peut faire juste pitié ?

Il tombe des nues quand Havoc l'invite à venir prendre un verre avec lui en quittant la caserne ce soir. Lui et juste lui. Les autres sont occupés ailleurs, apparemment. Pour servir de bouche-trou ? Farman est certain qu'on ne le considère par franchement mieux que la cendre qui tombe des cigarettes, alors…  
Pourtant Havoc a l'air de tenir à ce qu'il vienne. Si Farman est un tas de poussière, Havoc est une flamme. Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un faire-valoir à qui se comparer ?  
Quand il y a du nouveau dans sa vie sentimentale, c'est à lui qu'il vient en faire part. (Apparemment, Breda a mis le hola, il ne veut pas savoir ; Fury est considéré par tous les autres comme trop jeune pour ça ; le Colonel et le Premier Lieutenant, on ne leur en parle simplement pas.)

Farman sourit malgré lui. Bah : tant pis, quelles que soient ses raisons, au moins il l'aime bien malgré tout. Et puis c'est réciproque.  
Peut-être qu'il représente juste quelqu'un de plus pathétique que lui, que ça donne envie de le prendre sous son aile. He bien, il lui sera reconnaissant de ce temps qu'il lui accorde, voilà tout ! Il prête une oreille compatissante quand Havoc se mêle de lui raconter ses frasques en ajoutant  
J'espère qu'un de ces jours ça s'arrangera pour toi aussi !  
Et qu'il a l'air de le penser sincèrement.  
Heh. Peut-être bien que sa caboche trop pleine raisonne de travers et qu'il se soucie réellement de lui, après tout.  
Du coup, il éprouve le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Havoc. Pour n'importe quoi.

« Je veux bien vous aider à trouver une copine, moi, mais je n'en suis même pas capable pour moi !  
- Bah, c'est pas grave. Allez oublie ça. Pour ce soir on s'en tape.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment ! Au diable les filles juste pour ce soir, trinquons simplement ensemble. On est potes après tout et faut savoir en profiter ! »

Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Il ne va sûrement avouer en plus qu'en fait, il espère plutôt que ça ne s'arrangera pas si bien que ça pour Havoc, histoire qu'ils aient encore l'occasion de se plaindre ensemble.  
(Farman ne croit pas que, à force de se côtoyer, d'être l'un pour l'autre une présence familière et réconfortante, un soir de déprime, Havoc proposera de se consoler ensemble faute de mieux. Ça serait complètement délirant. Mais voilà, les rêveries, c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser…)


	6. Maria, les plus beaux artifices

**Titre : **Les plus beaux artifices  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Maria Ross  
**Genre : **_odd couple_  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **pas loin de la fin du manga  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Le retour de Maria Ross dans la vie de Jean Havoc est une surprise. Il savait qu'elle était en vie, bien sûr : il l'a aidée à survivre et à fuir, c'est lui qui l'a escortée et remise aux Xinois. Mais il croyait qu'elle irait refaire sa vie ailleurs, du coup. Et qu'il n'aurait lui-même plus qu'un rôle périphérique désormais.

Il aurait dû deviner, en ce qui la concerne : Maria n'est pas une fille à abandonner si facilement. Il comment il comprend l'ardeur qui l'anime, son envie d'en découdre, de rembourser sa dette à ceux qui l'ont sauvée et de faire payer ceux qui ont ruiné sa vie.  
Il offre de l'accompagner ; il exhibe les muscles de ses bras et fait valoir son œil sûr pour viser, même depuis ce fauteuil il peut se battre, juré !  
Elle le croit ! Il a trouvé en elle une âme-sœur, il en est sûr : malgré ce que la vie leur joué comme sales tours ils n'abandonnent pas et se sont fixés un but commun. Elle reconnaît et approuve sa détermination.  
Mais ça ne suffit pas.  
En ce qui le concerne lui-même, il avait quand même raison : il est forcé de refaire sa vie différemment et loin de l'action. Le terrain sur lequel ils vont se battre est trop inhospitalier pour ledit fauteuil et il ne va pas les suivre en rampant sur ses avant-bras. Il faut être réaliste : il est dépassé. Il ne les accompagnera qu'en pensée, son chef et ses copains et cette jolie poupée qui n'a pas froid aux yeux...

Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est assurer la logistique. Et c'est déjà beaucoup, en fait ! Il peut fournir plus que ce que les Xinois auraient apporté seuls. Il y a leurs idées et les siennes, les bonus qu'il a concoctés en pensant à Maria. D'autres filles avant elle il a tenté de les séduire en leur offrant des fleurs, des chocolats, des petits animaux en peluche ; celle-ci ça sera en lui faisant la démonstration des armes qu'il fournit et en empilant les bombes de toutes sortes dans leur camion blindé.  
Ce qu'il leur offre, à sa petite section d'assaut préférée, ça n'est pas seulement de la puissance brute : il y a des gadgets aussi, tout plein, parmi lesquels ils auront le choix. Des armes de base simples et efficaces et d'autres très sophistiquées avec quantité de fonctions supplémentaires ; des grenades fumigènes, incendiaires, lumineuses ; un super fusil sniper comme Riza en a rêvé, avec lunette de visée et répétition automatique : pan, pan, deux coups à la suite, et facile à recharger ; des recharges en pagaille... il leur offre la puissance _et_ la ruse. Tout ce beau matériel ne fera pas tout : il faudra le talent la stratégie le doigté pour les utiliser, mais il a confiance là-dessus. Il sait à qui il envoie tout ça, munitions et délicieux renfort de dernière minute. Le Chef et les copains sauront quoi en faire,  
et elle aussi sait s'y prendre.

C'est à regret qu'il la laisse partir. Parce qu'il voudrait y aller aussi, parce qu'il aimerait la garder auprès de lui... Il la connaît à peine mais c'est comme ça : un coup de foudre de plus et pour une fois il sent que s'ils n'avaient pas à se séparer si vite ça pourrait marcher.  
C'est à regret mais il a confiance en elle quand même et il peut la laisser aller. Il exige juste,  
« On est les meilleurs, avec ça vous n'aurez rien à craindre, alors ne me fais pas mentir : reviens vivante, intacte et victorieuse de ce « Jour Promis ».  
- C'est juré. »  
C'est une autre promesse et elle fera tout pour la tenir pendant qu'il attendra impatiemment. Et il sait qu'elle reviendra.


	7. Denny, autre chose que l'amour

**Titre : **Peut-être du narcissisme, he ben tant pis...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Denny Brosch  
**Genre : **_friends with benefits_  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **j'avais lu il y a des années de ça une fic Havoc/Denny qui partait un peu du même principe ; c'était sur le site _Touka Koukan_ qui a fermé depuis, je n'ai noté ni son titre ni le nom de l'auteur et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de s'il en existe une copie ailleurs sur le web ou pas ?

**Prompt :** "c'est quoi l'amour ?"  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel** : **courant de série, après la mutation East - Central ; peut-être TWT  
**Nombre de mots : **870

oOo

Ce qu'il y a entre « eux » ce n'est pas de l'amour : que ce soit bien clair ! C'est un peu par hasard et ensuite... c'est arrivé de façon plutôt simple mais ça serait bien compliqué à expliquer.

Alors voilà. Jean Havoc, désormais Second-lieutenant sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang, etc, est de retour à Central après plusieurs années passées à Eastern. C'est bien dommage pour la fille qu'il a dû laisser derrière lui mais c'est plutôt chouette de revenir dans un endroit qu'on connaît déjà et où on a laissé pas mal de plutôt bons souvenirs. Le bar qu'il fréquentait autrefois est toujours là : quelle chance !

Il y rencontre ce type avec qui il sympathise rapidement. Il l'a déjà croisé deux ou trois à la caserne, mais c'est différent de faire connaissance hors des heures de service. Au premier abord, la ressemblance physique est simplement amusante : ils sont aussi grands et aussi blonds l'un que l'autre. Ce Denny Brosch est un peu plus jeune, et les mèches qui encadrent son visage lui rappellent un peu Ed – ça lui donne l'air un peu naïf, plus qu'il n'est réellement.  
Ce n'est plus maintenant une jeune recrue, il a déjà de l'expérience même si pas beaucoup de grade, et, à ce qu'il glane de leurs conversations, il garde encore quelques idées presque enfantines. Son admiration pour sa supérieure au-delà de ce qui est normale, par exemple ? Il l'idéalise, l'idolatre, et s'interdit les pensées sexuelles envers elle. Parce que c'est impossible pour des tas de raisons ; certaines très bonnes d'autres peut-être moins.  
Havoc compatit. Il connaît ça lui aussi, les belles dames inaccessibles et les fausses idées qu'on a un mal fou à se sortir de la tête.  
La compassion est réciproque, d'ailleurs : leurs peines de coeur respectives, ils les connaissent bien. La frustration que ça entraîne, pareil. Ben quoi ! L'un et l'autre, ils sont pourtant plutôt bien faits, pas vilains du tout à regarder, et même charmants, en fait, quand on apprend à les connaître ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivent-il ni l'un ni l'autre à garder leurs copines ?

Un soir d'exaspération particulière et poussé par la curiosité, Denny émet une idée des plus surprenantes :  
« Et si on essayait ensemble ? »

Havoc repose très lentement sa bière, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vent d'entendre. Alors que Denny commence déjà à s'empêtrer dans des excuses et lui demander d'oublier ça, il lève un doigt pour le faire taire. Maintenant qu'il y pense, ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée : l'envie de se voir à travers les yeux d'un autre ? Ils se ressemblent tellement, ils doivent avoir quasiment le même corps donc en connaissant si bien l'un ça ne devrait pas ête compliqué de faire marcher l'autre. Et ça pourrait leur apprendre ce que ressentent les filles avec qui ils couchent. Pour mieux les comprendre et avoir plus de succès la fois suivante ?

« Attends. Si je me soûle juste un peu plus, ça sera même une bonne idée, en fait. »

Il n'est pas question qu'ils fassent ça chez Havoc : ça serait trop intime, trop gênant (et chez Denny la question ne se pose pas : dans le dortoir de la caserne, c'est complètement hors de question). Mais il existe des petits hôtels discrets dans le quartier voisin où on peut arriver séparément et personne ne les y verra jamais ensemble. C'est un peu sordide, mais bon, ils ne sont pas à ça près. Et puis ça ajoute un certain piment à l'aventure !

Rendus sur place ils préfèrent faire ça dans le noir quand même, ou au moins la semi obscurité  
parce que ça fait quand même _bizarre_.  
Ça n'est pas « faire l'amour » pour eux, non non. Ils diraient même que ça n'est même pas vraiment du sexe, juste de l'amusement. (À cause d'idées reçues, du déni, principalement : parce que qu'est-ce que c'est, franchement ? _C'est_sexuel, c'est comme ça, et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait ête d'autre...)

L'expérience est surprenante, un peu déconcertante, mais pas désagréable. Ils n'en reparlent pas ensuite ; c'est trop embarrassant, mais une fois de temps en temps l'un ou l'autre y fait allusion à mots couverts pour proposer de recommencer. Parfois c'est oui, parfois non.

Ce n'est toujours pas de l'amour mais ils s'attachent quand même. C'est une drôle de relation, c'est sûr, pas une amitié bien conventionnelle. De bons copains ; un cadet et son aîné ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de relation d'autorité entre eux ; l'un mène l'autre suit, mais il n'y a pas si grande différence finalement. D'abord ont laissé leurs grades à l'extérieur, ils ne viennent pas de pas la même équipe, alors ça ne compte pas. Comme ils se connaissent principalement hors service ils se voient sur un pied d'égalité et la différence tient à leurs personnalités respectives ; l'un est un peu plus affirmé que l'autre, c'est tout.  
Il n'y a pas de sentiment bizarre, de tendresse exagérée et de désir de le protéger comme un petit frère ou quelque chose de ce style. De la camaraderie, de la complicité. Ouais puis bon. C'est vrai, quoi. Il l'aime bien !  
Il ne va pas lui dire : pour s'entendre répondre quoi ? Il préfère ne pas savoir. Mais voilà. Ouais. Il l'aime bien et puis c'est tout.


	8. Martel, le fil d'un couteau

**Titre : **Sur le fil  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Martel  
**Genre : **UST  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
**Avertissement :** un peu de _knife-play_ mais pas autant que j'aurais voulu pour le thème  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **guerre d'Ishval, TWT/AR  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

La belle Martel est une instructrice appréciée des cadets. Comme plusieurs de ses camarades Jean Havoc n'est pas en reste là-dessus. Il n'est qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, mais il est un élève prometteur. Qu'est-ce qui le fait sortir du lot, pas grand' chose. Des résultats pratiques un tout petit peu au-dessus de la moyenne, malheureusement annulés par des résultats théoriques au contraire un petit peu en-dessous, et puis il est un peu grande gueule. C'est un mécanisme de défense ; pas une si bonne idée d'ailleurs : à certains ça donne encore plus envie de l'écraser, mais au moins il ne se laisse pas faire pour autant.

Et ça, sans qu'il s'en doute, ça attire l'attention de Martel. Il n'y croirait pas si on lui disait : parce que Martel attire l'attention de tous les élèves, et pourquoi ça serait réciproque ? Son travail est de tous les instruire, sans favoritisme. Et puis il y a des limites à ce qu'ils peuvent tenter pour se faire remarquer d'elle et ce qu'ils peuvent oser faire savoir de leurs intentions. (Ou plutôt, de leurs rêves impossibles.)  
Ils peuvent être dégueulasses avec les filles à leur niveau, et leurs supérieurs le sont aussi avec elles, mais eux ne peuvent pas mal se comporter envers leurs supérieures. Ça ne se fait pas.  
Même s'ils sont censés la considérer comme leur supérieur, comme un soldat, il la voit toujours comme une femme, et quelle femme ! sous son uniforme.

Il l'admire. Il a envie d'elle, c'est vrai. Quand elle leur montre n'importe quoi de technique il la regarde faire comme hypnotisé. Oui, en plus de tout ce qu'il apprend, il la considère elle comme une personne et il a envie de briller à ses yeux, mais il sait que ça ne pourra jamais aller plus loin. Mais au moins il peut se concentrer sur la partie « exercice » et être un bon élève, ça sera déjà ça !  
Il joue avec l'idée un soir de lui montrer de quoi il est capable en exercice de furtivité, et de se glisser dans sa tente. Juste pour lui montrer qu'il peut, sans rien faire ensuite, ou juste le bravache mais un tout p'tit peu. Et puis il s'obligé à renoncer : soyons sérieux. Ça ne pourra rien donner de bon.

En pratique de l'arme blanche en revanche, il se voit offrir une nouvelle chance.  
« On vous a donné des armes à feu, leur annonce-t-elle. Tout ça est bel et bon mais ne suffira pas toujours. Si quelqu'un vous rampe dessus, si vous devez ramper sur quelqu'un, la portée n'ira pas. Vous devez maîtriser le combat à mains nues et la lame. »  
Pour ça, il va lui falloir deux exemples : une allonge courte et une longue.  
Jean a la chance d'être choisi pour la démonstration. Vive sa grande taille ! On croirait que ça lui donne un avantage, mais comme Martel est plus expérimentée, plus souple, plus rapide, c'est elle qui mène le jeu. Bien évidemment : l'élève ne battra jamais le maître dès le premier essai. Enfin, pas lui en tout cas : il est loin d'être un prodige.

Mais au cours de ce combat, il se sent prêt à tout. Ils se battent avec de vraies armes, quoique pas aussi aiguisées qu'elles devraient être, et l'instructrice saura n'être ni blessée ni blesser son cobaye. N'empêche qu'il prend ça très à cœur : esquiver la lame et chercher à planter la sienne... Cette idée lui donne des suées : fourrer sa lame dans le corps Martel ? Il craint et désire celle qu'elle tient. Il a même envie de la sentir sur sa peau. Il ne réalise pas ce que serait vraiment la blessure si ça arrivait. Il imagine le contact mais pas la douleur, comme si ça concernait la chair d'un autre.

Il finit effectivement éraflé. Et moqué :  
« Tu es censé esquiver mieux que ça ! j'y suis allée léger ; en vrai combat tu serais mort. »  
Il le sait bien : il est censé faire abstraction de l'apparence de l'ennemi. Il n'est pas censé le désirer !  
Il reçoit ensuite un peu d'encouragement quand même :  
« Mais c'était un bon début. »

Envoyé se faire panser à l'infirmerie, il a droit à quelques heures de repos. L'estafilade ne l'empêchera pas de reprendre l'entraînement mais il ne doit pas pas forcer dessus dans l'immédiat s'il veut éviter qu'elle ne se rouvre.  
Une fois laissé seul, planqué sous les draps, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de profiter sa solitude forcée. Vraiment, l'estafilade n'est rien : il est en pleine forme, en pleine santé, débordant de vie : un peu trop même. Se sentant à peine coupable, et restant le plus discret possible, il se touche, rêvant à ce moment où ils ont dansé ensemble. Elle, lui, les lames et le désir.


	9. Roy, son chef bien aimé

plus de Roy/Havoc dans le recueil "une affaire de jupons" ( /s/3323047/ ) si vous voulez ?

**Titre : **Son Chef préféré  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **love/hate  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "chef"  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Il y a des dizaines de raisons qui devraient inciter Havoc à se tenir à distance raisonnable de son Colonel. D'abord, bien sûr, le fait pur et simple qu'il soit son Colonel, son officier commandant : ça ne se fait pas de baiser en faisant des noeuds dans la chaîne hiérarchique.

Puisqu'on parle de chaîne hiérarchique et d'entorse aux règles, en plus, quitte à aller voir de ce côté-là, Havoc a souvent l'impression qu'au lieu de coucher avec lui, Roy ferait mieux de se mettre avec Hawkeye. Que c'est plus dans l'ordre des choses. Et puis d'autres fois il se dit que non, ça doit juste être une idée reçue : juste parce qu'elle est une fille, ça ne transforme pas forcément sa loyauté envers lui en amour. Il se trompe peut-être en interpolant ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments à lui sont plutôt embrouillés. Il est à peu près sûr aussi de ne pas être amoureux de Roy. Mais qu'il l'aime quand même, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça n'est juste pas un bel amour dont on fait un beau roman. Peut-être un chapitre parallèle dans un truc plus dramatique. Ou peut-être un porno.

Il doit reconnaître, ce queutard de Mustang est une bombe au lit et il comprend mieux comment il lui a piqué tellement de copines, l'une après l'autre. Tiens, ça encore : il pourrait lui en tenir rancoeur. Il devrait se dire que c'est malsain de suivre cette voie.

Pour quoi en plus ? Hors du lit, Roy n'est pas le meilleur compagnon qui soit. Il l'aime bien, mais quand même, son côté connard prétentieux qui aurait besoin de quelques claques pour le remettre en place, réapparaît un peu trop souvent à son goût, et aux mauvais moments en plus.

Il y a bien des fois où Havoc pense à Roy, à lui-même, à eux, à leur situation bizarre, et se dit qu'il le déteste un peu et qu'il adore le détester.  
Et puis bon, il n'est pas que ça. Il a aussi ses bons côtés. Il peut même se montrer aimable. Vachement aimable, même, quand l'envie lui en prend.

Enfin face à tout ça, il se trouve aussi des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles il est heureux d'être avec lui, et plutôt que de les énumérer parce que ça l'embarasse quand même de le reconnaître, il peut les résumer en une seule : il aime ça. Voilà.


	10. Scieszka, toutes ces histoires

**Titre : **Mille et une nuits, revisitées  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Scieszka  
**Genre : **jeux amoureux  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
**Note :** je suis une multi-shippeuse invétérée, et pourtant je bloque sur l'idée de Fury/Scieszka et de Havoc/Scieszka ; tentative de débloquer le deuxième... peut-être pas très concluante ?  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : référence à l'épisode 43 de la 1ère série  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble, c'était un coup de chance. Le hasard mais pas franchement le destin. Il se trouve que Scieszka était vexée de ne pas être considérée comme une petite amie potentielle, que Havoc était prêt à rencontrer n'importe qui, et Farman les a présentés l'un à l'autre tout en pensant que ça ne marcherait jamais, mais puisqu'ils insistaient...  
He ben, ça a marché. Jean aime beaucoup Mamzelle Scieszka même si elle est un peu bizarre. Scieszka a le bon goût de ne pas le blâmer pour son manque de goût pour la lecture. Même s'ils n'ont pas énormément de centres d'intérêt communs ils s'entendent bien et entre eux l'attirance physique est mutuelle, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'entendre encore mieux ?

Pour faire plaisir à Scieszka, Jean lui offre des bluettes pour midinettes, et Scieszka, dans son gros tas de livres inépuisable, cherche continuellement à trouver le livre qui lui donnera envie. Il s'en fiche un peu mais n'a pas le cœur de lui dire. Et heureusement il n'a pas besoin de lui dire : elle ne le force pas à lire, jamais. À la place quand il a le temps de l'écouter elle lui lit des extraits... et souvent oui ça l'intéresse.  
Elle ne lit pas tout le bouquin non plus, seulement des bouts choisis. Est-ce le fait de savoir que c'est exprès pour lui ou peut-être juste sa voix ? Ça plaît énormément à Jean.

Ils s'inventent un nouveau jeu en se basant sur les livres ou en tout cas les extraits : l'un après l'autre, au fil des choix, ils deviennent de plus en plus coquins.  
Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il considérait comme un sex toy acceptable, Jean n'aurait jamais répondu « un livre » avant ça. Mais depuis Scieszka...  
Elle sélectionne un passage intéressant et le lui lit à voix, pas exactement haute, pas tout à fait basse ; à mi-voix ? En tout cas c'est sexy. Ensuite ils essaient de jouer la scène. Si ça manque de détails ou s'ils ne leur conviennent pas ils improvisent. Ils jouent leur jeu. Rarement ils ont dû s'arrêter parce que ça ne leur allait pas du tout : Scieszka sait ce qu'elle fait, en général ça correspond bien ou quand c'est différent c'est toujours intéressant à tenter. Souvent ils s'en amusent grandement et c'est toujours plus appréciable quand c'est marrant.

Jean attribue une note à l'auteur pour l'inventivité et le réalisme (mentalement seulement, il n'en fait pas part à Scieszka, il s'attribue lui-même une note pour ce qu'il pense de sa propre performance). Et pendant qu'il se perd dans les brumes du sommeil post-coïtal, elle finit son bouquin, lovée contre lui.  
C'est peut-être un drôle de jeu, un drôle d'usage à sa bibliothèque, une drôle de manière de pratiquer la bagatelle, mais c'est la leur. Et puisque la bibliothèque de Scieszka regorge de trésors inépuisables, ils ne sont pas près de mettre un point final à cette histoire-là !


	11. Miles, comme deux aimants

**Titre : **Comme deux aimants  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/major Miles  
**Genre : **fuckbuddies  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** "représentant"  
**Nombre de mots : **580

oOo

Les entraînements joints, sous couleur de faire fonctionner ensemble deux types de troupes différents, sont prétexte autant à la découverte et la coopération, qu'à la rivalité. Les manœuvres Nord/Est particulièrement ont tendance à faire des étincelles, sans doute parce que l'animosité entre leurs chefs respectifs se répercutent sur leurs hommes.  
Mais comme les pôles d'un aimant qui se repoussent, il suffit de savoir dans quel sens les orienter pour que brusquement, ils s'attirent.

Soit le Major Miles, représentant pour le nord de la nation ishvale : il a été choisi pour la couleur de sa peau foncée et de ses yeux rouges avant ses qualités personnelles ; discrimination positive, dit son Général. À coté de ça, il est aussi représentant du Nord et de sa diversité et de sa force devant le reste du pays : zéro discrimination dans ce cas.  
En face de lui, le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, amestrin pure souche : grand, pâle, blond, yeux bleus ; rien de particulier à signaler, un bon soldat. Et à part ça ?

Voilà deux hommes que tout semble opposer, pourtant réunis sous la même bannière, le même uniforme. Ils obéissent à des supérieurs immédiats différents, travaillent dans différentes zones géographiques, mais au final ils font toujours partie la même armée, et ils partagent la même loyauté.  
Ils ont aussi les mêmes spécialités question armes. Bon, ils n'ont pas le même niveau dans la hiérarchie, mais les activités obscures non officielles ont un peu flouté ça.

En fait, ils se découvrent plus de points communs entre eux qu'avec leurs collègues immédiats, et plus troublant, qu'avec leurs supérieurs respectifs.

Quand ils se retrouvent lors d'un moment de relâche et un peu par hasard, se mettent à échanger des informations un peu plus personnelles que les particularités de leurs formations, ils ont ed nouveau l'impression de se voir en négatif, sans que ça soit une mauvaise chose.

Miles a une femme d'un mariage arrangé, à laquelle il tient, parce que c'est comme ça, mais qu'il n'a pas choisie lui-même.  
Havoc se traîne dans un désert amoureux et se désespère de n'avoir pas de copine malgré tout son désir.  
Ce sont deux types différents de solitudes qui se rencontrent là et se rejoingnent.  
Foin de sentiments (même s'ils en ont ils n'en diront rien) pour que le corps exulte il n'en faut pas beaucoup.

Officiellement, au cas où les collègues demanderaient pourquoi ils passent un peu plus de temps ensemble que nécessaire, ça sera de la simple camaraderie. Les entraînements joints sont là pour ça : tisser des liens entre les unités. Il arrive que ça marche et que la rivalité se double de respect mutuel.

Personne ne parlera des quickies, ni eux ni les autres. Personne ne veut savoir ce qui se passer derrière les portes fermées des toilettes ou dans l'obscurité de la ruelle derrière un bar.

Ça ne regarde personne d'autre. Ils prétendent même que ça ne les regarde presque pas eux-mêmes. C'est juste eux deux, pas pour longtemps, en se disant que ça serait pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre. Que ça n'est pas si important.

Ils aiment pourtant comment leurs corps s'accordent. Ils sont tous deux grands, bien découpés ; le même type sous une pigmentation différente. La manière de penser, d'agir pas dissimilaire. Ils ne s'entendraient pas si bien, si évidemment avec quelqu'un d'autre pioché au hasard dans le pool des soldats disponibles.

Sans en parler, sans rien promettre, ils savent pourtant qu'ils aiment ces fameuses manœuvres, et qu'ils attendront les prochaines avec impatience.


	12. une fille plus ordinaire

**Titre : **Faut savoir adapter ses méthodes !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/la petite demoiselle des téléphones  
**Genre : **dorky  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« avec des accessoires » pour 7 couples  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/personnage absent dans Brotherhood  
**Note : **j'ai une tendresse pour ce perso qui frise le ridicule vu qu'elle fait peine partie du décor... et pour vous avouer un secret, d'habitude je la shippe plutôt avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
(sinon, elle a une ficlet gen dans le recueil des anonymes, "chair à canon ( /s/3462803/1/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Jean Havoc a remarqué un truc drôlement chouette depuis son arrivée à Central : c'est cette petite demoiselle qui tient le standard des téléphones. Avec ses cheveux ondulés retenus par une barrette stricte, ses manières froides et son air triste, elle donne envie de la consoler et de lui faire découvrir des trucs fous.

Alors il s'invente des prétextes pour utiliser le téléphone souvent. Pas à la copine qu'il a dû laisser à Eastern : surtout pas. D'abord il n'a plus aucun espoir de ce côté-là, ça serait se faire du mal inutilement, et puis ça serait surtout contre-productif devant une autre demoiselle.  
Puisqu'il vient juste pour la voir... Il en profite pour essayer de lui faire la conversation, un peu. Ça marche plus ou moins.

Il apprend qu'avant lui il y avait un autre type qui l'ennuyait et qu'il vient de se faire assassiner, mais elle l'aimait bien quand même et que c'est terrible.  
Évidemment sur le moment ça refroidit un peu ses ardeurs.  
« Vous devez être au courant, puisque vous êtes sous les ordres immédiats du Colonel Mustang ? C'était un ami à lui apparemment. »  
_Oh zut_. Quand ça n'est pas avec la prestance de Mustang, c'est avec le fantôme de Hughes qu'il doit rivaliser. Oui, il est au courant et ça lui fiche un sacré coup à lui aussi.  
Puis, cette information digérée, ça ne fait que renforcer son désir de consoler cette petite demoiselle de son deuil secret. Il revient, encore et encore.

Il parle souvent à ses parents. Ou fait semblant. Il vient exprès à des moments où il sait que la communication n'aboutira pas. Il passe peut-être un peu pour un pauvre type, avec ses plantages à répétition et sa nouvelle obsession pour le téléphone, mais tant pis !  
C'est vrai que ça en devient presque une perversion, un drôle de jouet. Ben voilà, il serait même capable d'appeler de l'extérieur juste pour qu'elle décroche et finalement ne pas demander à être mis en rapport avec qui que ce soit. Juste elle, le son de sa voix quelques secondes. Mais ça finirait par se savoir, et ça retombera sur qui ensuite ? Nan, c'est trop risqué.

Un jour enfin il prend son courage à deux mains.  
« Et dites-moi, Miss. Est-ce que par hasard... vous auriez un numéro personnel où l'on pourrait vous joindre hors de vos heures de travail ?  
- Avec tout le temps que vous passez déjà dans mes pieds !  
- Justement, pour n'avoir plus à vous importuner pendant le service. »

Il lui arrache juste un sourire.  
Elle refuse. Mais lui suggère quand même de persévérer sa cour de manière plus conventionnelle et que _peut-être_...  
Aux anges, il serait déjà prêt à lui promettre la lune !


	13. Armstrong, complètement impossible

**Titre : **Des trucs qui ne devraient pas exister  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc, Alex Louis Armstrong  
**Genre : **zarbi  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissement : **mention très théorique de possibilité d'inceste, et puis Armstrong en soi, quoi  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

Tout le monde a entendu parler du Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants. Grand, musclé, le crâne lisse à l'exception d'une boucle blonde étrangement enfantine, déplacée sur ce colosse... et tellement plein de passion qu'il semble étinceler au soleil. Ce type vit dans un monde différent de la normale. Ce type est terrifiant.

Ce type est fascinant.  
Il attire immanquablement le regard. Même si c'est pour horrifier le monde.  
Et finalement quand il cesse enfin ses gesticulations, il révèle un cœur d'or. Un cœur d'enfant. C'est d'autant plus troublant qu'il avait l'air d'un tel clown si peu de temps avant.  
Tous ses aspects contradictoires...

Alex Armstrong est une montagne de barbaque et Havoc aime les filles délicates. Quand il parle de poitrine imposante il veut dire de beaux nénés, pas un poitrail de bœuf.  
Armstrong présente une sensibilité qui ne serait pas déplacée chez une demoiselle. Mais alors il ferait une demoiselle sacrément moche ! Le genre de demoiselle tellement moche mais tellement gentille qu'on se sentirait d'autant plus brave de l'aimer malgré tout, peut-être. Sauf qu'il n'est pas une demoiselle, justement.

Mais c'est impossible de ne pas l'apprécier au moins un peu, de le détester complètement.

Mais non, trois fois non : Havoc ne va jamais avouer qu'en fait, il l'aime bien. Sa virilité en prendrait un méchant coup.

Il imagine d'ici Armstrong se monter la tête et jouer les chevaliers servants et lui jurer l'amour éternel. Et des plaisirs célestes en prime. Des techniques secrètes dont il espère qu'elles sont transmises seulement sur le plan théorique de génération en génération, ou à la grande limite entre cousins éloignés, et encore... oh pitié non, il ne veut ne pas penser à ça.  
Pourtant il continue à imaginer. Ensuite il tassera sa muscultature sur des coussins de soie, dans une attitude de pucelle intimidée, pour le laisser tout faire. Il l'encouragera mais ne fera plus un geste lui-même de peur de le blesser. Mais même l'idée des encouragements suffisent à traumatiser Havoc.

Il en frissonne : mais à quoi pense-t-il donc ! C'est impossible. Impensable. Totalement exclus !

oOo

* * *

terminé pour l'instant ! manquent juste à ce recueil Olivier ( /s/6875802/22/ ) et Fury ( /s/6643714/13/ ) et... j'hésite encore ; il me reste 5 one-shots Havoc/des filles civiles : est-ce que je les mets ici à la suite des militaires, ou bien ailleurs ?


	14. Rose, dans la tête et dans les jambes

bon allez, on va dire que ces 5 ficlets supplémentaires iront aussi ici

* * *

**Titre : **Les têtes et les jambes  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Rose Thomas  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#1, « pensée » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post series  
**Nombre de mots : **480

oOo

Il y a une mademoiselle Rose à Lior qui a eu le cœur brisé et à qui Ed a fait la leçon en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours ses deux jambes. Quand elle raconte cette histoire, ses interlocuteurs hochent la tête d'un air entendu. Un seul s'insurge et le traite d'imbécile : il ne réfléchit pas avant de causer ou quoi ?  
Rose ouvre sur le monsieur qui tient ces propos si verts des yeux tout étonnés. Le type sourit de toutes ses dents :  
« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas dit méchamment. Je suis sûr que je le connais. Lui non plus n'est pas méchant, mais c'est un jeune imbécile. Enfin, c'était à l'époque. Il paraît qu'il a grandi un peu depuis. »

Havoc lui a perdu ses deux jambes, plus sûrement que s'il avait été amputé, parce qu'il n'a plus de moelle à laquelle relier les nerfs artificiels. Pas comme Ed qui s'en est tellement mieux sorti. Pas non comme Al qui avait écopé d'un lot bien pire : plus de corps du tout. Mais il ne tient pas à entrer dans cette discussion.

Rose ne saurait pas expliquer son cheminement de pensée mais les bêtises d'Ed l'ont quand même aidée. Elle ne se sert pas beaucoup plus de ses jambes qu'autrefois, plutôt de ses mains. Elle ne sait pas en faire grand' chose mais ce qu'elle fait elle le fait bien.

Havoc se rappelle comment Breda l'a secoué lui en lui rappelant qu'il avait toujours ses deux bras. Et c'est vrai d'ailleurs. Heureusement aussi. Grâce à ça il s'en est sorti. Bon. Il y a quand même quelque chose sous cette idée, sans doute.

Les gens de l'Est ont tendance à être courageux et travailleurs. Rose et Havoc, chacun de leur côté, font partie de ce moule : des grands cœurs, des muscles solides.  
Ils ne sont pas de grands intellectuels l'un ni l'autre mais clairement pas des demeurés non plus ; des gens ordinaires à qui il est arrivé des catastrophes et qui ne laissent pas leur vie se finir là pour autant. Des gens qui s'en sont sortis. Et puis qui se sont trouvés un peu par hasard...

Une mission double de reconstruction pour Havoc : accompagner un dernier chantier supervisé par l'armée à Lior, finir sa rééducation sur le terrain ; cette fille engagée comme cantinière à qui il a juste un peu tenté de conter fleurette, comme ça, sans trop y croire, pensant que ça ne porterait pas à conséquence... ben voilà.

Ils ne sauront pas dire non plus en quoi sont si compatibles, mais ça a marché. Ils ont trouvé des échos l'un en l'autre. Et depuis que Lior est reliée à New Optain par un tout nouveau tronçon de voie ferrée, c'est encore plus près d'East City. Ils savent déjà tous les deux qu'il reviendra vite la voir et qu'il pensera fort à elle d'ici sa prochaine visite. Et que ça sera réciproque.


	15. Catherine, des idées sur l'amour

**Titre : **Des efforts  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Genre : **pas un conte de fées  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#2, « amour » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité : **peut-être plutôt 1er anime mais peu importe ; post-series en tout cas  
**Nombre de mots : **550

oOo

Catherine Elle Armstrong était éprise de l'idée d'être amoureuse. Telle est l'heureuse destinée des héroïnes des bluettes qu'elle lit pour meubler la solitude où sa timidité la place : une rencontre du destin leur offre le Vrai Amour et une vie entière de bonheur avec une personne bien spéciale, dans une tempête de sentiments puissants dès le premier regard.  
Jean Havoc aimait l'idée d'avoir une copine, de préférence gentille et jolie, et sans grande exigence à part ça. Sans penser aux véritables qualités que devrait avoir la demoiselle pour lui plaire. Qu'elle soit consentante, il n'en demandait pas beaucoup plus.  
Leur rencontre, organisé par un frère et ami, s'est soldée par un lamentable échec.  
Catherine, aveuglée par un idéal irréaliste, a repoussé Havoc sans lui donner vraiment sa chance. Havoc, séduit immédiatement par la grâce inattendue de la jeune fille, en a eu le cœur brisé et, découragé, n'a pas osé insister.

Il a fallu des mois de solitude subséquente, une presque guerre civile pour secouer les esprits dans tout le pays, et l'instance d'Alex d'un côté comme de l'autre pour leur rappeler que tout n'est pas parfait dans ce monde (à part peut-être ses muscles) et que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Qu'il fallait au moins essayer de gratter un peu, d'en apprendre l'un sur l'autre, de se connaître avant de décider que ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Qu'une relation ça se construit.  
Catherine en fut toute surprise : pour une princesse comme elle, apprendre de son bien-aimé frère, qu'elle croyait infaillible que... le monde entier peut être faillible, que tout ne lui tombera pas forcément du ciel, voilà qui secouait encore un peu plus les bases de son monde, déjà bien ébranlé. Mais justement, il lui tombait du ciel une nouvelle chance, pourquoi ne pas la saisir en espérant qu'elle puisse être la bonne ? ou au moins, lui donner idée de ce qui n'irait pas ?  
Havoc en fut également impressionné : he bien, le Major, dont il savait qu'il était un homme bien mais qu'il avait jusqu'ici catalogué comme détaché de la réalité du monde, faisait preuve d'esprit, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ! Et si Armstrong est capable de sagesse, alors lui aussi doit faire montre de courage et de maturité. Il ne doute pas que Catherine puisse révéler des talents cachés sous son apparente futilité, et il est tout prêt à en trouver en lui pour elle.

Un second rendez-vous fut donc accordé. En extérieur, cette fois, plutôt que dans l'intimidante demeure ancestrale des Armstrong. Quelque chose sur laquelle il fut facile d'être d'accord, c'était d'aller voir ensemble une comédie, légère, drôle, et avec juste ce qu'il fallait de romance dedans.  
Voilà déjà un début. Physiquement, chacun trouve l'autre plutôt attirant. Sur le plan de la personnalité, ils commencent à se trouver des ressemblances, et à mesurer leurs différences. À voir s'ils peuvent les rendre complémentaires ? Le Grand Amour n'a pas éclos immédiatement, mais ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre au moins une affection sincère. Et si la chance s'en mêle, rien n'empêchera qu'elle évolue, peut-être en seulement une relation sociale polie, peut-être en une belle amitié, et peut-être encore en un amour sérieux. Ça sera à bâtir ensemble et à découvrir ce qu'ils tireront de leurs efforts...


	16. Winry, suivre le mouvement

**Titre : **Des trucs inattendus  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anim  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/ Winry Rockbell ; mention de Riza/Roy et Winry/Ed  
**Genre : **fuckbuddies ?  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#3, « mouvement » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-1ère série ; incompatible avec le manga  
**Nombre de mots : **420

oOo

Jean ne saurait pas trop dire comment c'est arrivé. Winry et lui. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Un déplacement à faire, une rencontre par hasard. Un peu de temps passé ensemble. Et puis une chose en entraînant une autre... ben voilà, quoi.  
Winry est encore bien jeune, mais assez vieille quand même pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et l'exprimer clairement. Et pour avoir droit de le réclamer sans que personne y trouve à redire. Ah, quelle andouille a été Ed de disparaître en laissant une poulette aussi formidable qu'elle en plan !  
Si Riza faisait mentir l'adage « _blondes have more fun_ », Winry le rattrape largement.

Quand Ed a disparu, Mustang est tombé dans une vilaine déprime et quand au bout de sa déprime il a pris ses cliques et ses claques, Riza est tombée dans une déprime pire encore. Mais Winry, elle, s'est contentée de se mettre en colère, et puis elle a continué sa vie. Elle est même en passe de la refaire, cette vie.  
Ça n'est pas comme bouche-trou qu'elle emploie Jean. D'accord, ça n'est peut-être pas très sérieux. Ça ne tiendra sans doute pas sur le long terme. Mais c'est bon quand même, pour le temps que ça durera... et qui sait, avec les choses qui changent, peut-être que finalement ça durera longtemps ? Après tout...

Peut-être qu'un de ces jours elle le plaquera pour se mettre à la colle avec une fille, et au lieu de trouver l'idée excitante il aura le cœur brisé. Peut-être qu'elle décidera que tout compte fait, ça doit être Ed ou personne et elle va se remettre à l'attendre indéfiniment. Peut-être qu'elle épousera quelqu'un d'autre, Jean ou un autre homme. Peut-être qu'elle collectionnera les amants et il ne sera que le premier d'une longue série où elle passera de l'un à l'autre sans scrupule inutile. En fait il n'est même pas certain d'avoir été le premier et il n'ose pas demander. Il se dit que ça ne le regarde pas, qu'il espère juste être le seul en ce moment, et que pour plus tard, on verra peut-être _plus tard_. Peut-être, peut-être.

Mais en attendant, pour les jours de permission qu'il prend à Riesenburg et pour les voyages d'affaires qu'elle effectue à Central, ils sont ensemble, et Jean se dit qu'il adore la façon dont sa longue queue de cheval lui balaie les épaules ou les reins selon ses mouvements, et qu'il aimerait bien que ça ne change pas trop vite.


	17. Paninya, pour de rire pour de vrai

**Titre : **Si ça marche...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Paninya  
**Genre : **presque fuckbuddies  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#4, « rire » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-series  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Paninya est une petite demoiselle délurée. Il y a sans doute d'autres mots plus flatteurs mais plus compliqués pour la qualifier, trop compliqués et Havoc ne les connaît pas. Pour lui ça n'est pas méchant, d'abord. Pour elle non plus, d'ailleurs, heureusement.  
Elle s'amuse de tout. Elle prend son boulot avec ardeur et la vie avec joie. Elle a le sens de l'humour... mais ne sait parfois pas où s'arrêter, ceci dit.

Dans la vie, Paninya fait les chantiers ; elle est partie de Rush Valley et a parcouru presque tout l'Est. Elle bâtit des échafaudages, remet en place les toitures et les gros bras qui essaient de la convaincre que sa place est à la popote. Paf! un coup de pied en fer bien placé : on en parle encore longtemps après.  
L'ami Breda a eu cette drôle d'idée de traîner Havoc aux abords des chantiers entre deux séances de rééducation pour lui montrer le bon exemple : des hommes forts qui travaillent d'arrache-pied c'était censé l'inspirer. À la place il a surtout remarqué la demoiselle qui fait ses singeries. Quelles remarques bien senties échangées dans un sens et dans l'autre, et ils ont entamé une conversation. Et puis une deuxième une fois suivante. Et ainsi de suite.

Ils se moquent ensemble des idées des autres sur la thérapie physique. Ils comparent les leurs, celle de Paninya autrefois, celle que traverse Havoc en ce moment. Ils utilisent l'humour comme soutien. L'important surtout c'est de ne pas perdre le moral. Et tiens, comme autre soutien, pourquoi pas l'amour... Il y a des trucs qui peuvent se faire sans jambes après tout, et d'autres qui les demandent :

« Ça te motivera pour les retrouver ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses : si c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot tu vas jouer les paresseux et te laisser faire, ou réveiller ton orgueil de mâle et vouloir t'activer un peu plus ?  
- Tu vas surtout recevoir une bonne fessée !  
- Il faudra m'attraper pour ça et c'est pas sur tes roulettes que tu pourras ! »

Paninya a l'âge de savoir ce qu'elle veut mais il n'est pas certain que Havoc le lui donnera.  
Plus embêtant, elle se rit des convenances. Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle soit encore un peu verte aux yeux de la société pour courir après un type de bien dix ans son aîné. Et pour ça Havoc va quand même prendre un petit peu de temps avant de vouloir vraiment la rejoindre... juste ce qu'il faudra.


	18. Gracia, souvenirs et avenir

je me demande du coup si un jour pour rétablir un peu l'équilibre homme/femme je ressortirai d'autres messieurs plus tard ou pas... vous verriez qui, comme partenaire(s) potentiel(s) pour Havoc ?

* * *

**Titre : **Contre un fantôme  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples : **Jean Havoc/Gracia Hughes (/Maes Hughes) ; Elysia  
**Genre : **vaguement drama ?  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** 2#5, « mémoire » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-series  
**Nombre de mots : **430

oOo

Quelle idée d'aller s'amouracher d'une jeune veuve, franchement... mais qu'y peut-il si elle reste si attirante !  
C'est ça qu'il lui faut, réalise Havoc : une jeune mère. Il ne se voit pas trop père lui-même : c'est trop de boulot. Il faut trouver la bonne demoiselle, arriver à l'épouser ; mettre les choses en route, ça va, mais les mois d'attente, et les premières années... ouhla. Il ne saurait pas s'occuper d'un bébé, l'idée le terrifie.  
Mais une petite fille toute prête, jolie et adorable comme une poupée ; il n'y croyait pas et pourtant ! ça oui. De toute façon tout le monde l'aime, la petite Elysia ; tout le monde sait à quel point elle était aimée de son papa, aussi.  
Bref. Engagé comme baby-sitter, même s'il était un peu plein d'appréhensions au début, il en est sorti ravi. La petite demoiselle est facile à distraire et agréable à vivre. Et surtout, surtout... ah, sa mère !

Madame Gracia représente l'épouse idéale. C'est dommage pour tous les célibataires du pays qu'elle ait trouvé l'homme de sa vie avant. Jean ne peut pas se comparer à Maes Hughes ; personne ne peut. Tout le monde le sait : leur amour est légendaire. L'amour de Hughes pour sa femme, et pour sa fille, rien ne l'égalera jamais. Du coup, l'amour de sa femme et de sa fille pour lui, même disparu, surtout disparu, rien ne l'égalera non plus.  
Même veuve Gracia reste mariée : évidemment, quand elle s'est mariée c'est pour la vie entière. Et sa vie à elle, pas juste celle de son époux. Une telle qualité d'amour, ça ne peut que forcer l'admiration. La jalousie aussi un peu. Mais bizarrement pas le dépit.  
Après tout, Jean a l'habitude de ne pas être à la hauteur : il était toujours deuxième derrière un autre. Continuellement derrière Mustang c'était humiliant ; derrière Hughes ça serait plutôt flatteur. Oh, s'il pouvait...

Il est grand, il a de belles mains. Sa barbe est moins fournie : il pique moins les joues en fin de journée. Quoique... il pourrait se laisser pousser le bouc ; c'est plus propre. Il arrêtera de fumer s'il le faut. Il est courageux et travailleur. Il sera aimant autant que possible. Si on lui fait la grâce de le trouver aimable...  
Il sera remplacement imparfait, ou pas un remplaçant mais un bouche-trou, un faire-valoir s'il le faut : ça lui va quand même comme ça.  
Si on lui donne juste une chance, si Gracia se rend compte que vivre dans le présent n'est pas trahir le passé pour autant, que créer de nouveaux souvenirs n'effacera jamais les anciens ?


End file.
